Violet's Freedom
by Violet DeMarco
Summary: Violet escapes then finds the Flock, who else will she find or lose, Read and Reveiw please.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Violet's POV**

I woke up on a hard, cold plastic floor. _I've got to stop waking up this way_, I thought. I looked around everything was white except for the dark grey floor of my dog crate. Happy Pet brand, size: Large. My home for the past fifteen years, fifteen years of waking up hoping I'm somewhere else. Fifteen years of being prodded and poked by evil men and women. You see I'm not your normal fifteen year old girl, if you couldn't tell by the whole 'waking up in a dog cage' thing. I grew up in a dog crate, in a lab, in London. I'm a 'special' kind of girl. You see I have wings, but thanks to those evil men and women, I don't just have wings I also have this ability to "morph" into a cat-like thing. Well the key to my not being normal is the whole two percent avian, two percent feline leaving me only ninety six percent human.

I grew up in a lab as you already know but the lab I grew up in was a branch of Itex. There's another branch near Death Valley and the Bad Water Basin, in California. Where there were two other life forms that made it past infancy. One group had been named the Erasers, they are two percent lupine, and ninety eight percent human, and they are entirely predators, monsters, like me. Then there was another group, two percent avian, ninety eight percent human. There were six of these experiments; they called themselves, 'the Flock'. However, five years ago the Flock managed to escape, while I rot here in a place worse than hell. You see, when you don't naturally occur, scientists like to play with your head like you're some huge life-sized doll that has a real nervous system. That's all I am to them. That's all I ever have been. To them I don't even have a name, or emotions. And I have both. Even if I did name myself, it's still a name. To them I am 3490613 I call myself Violet. I must've heard it somewhere and thought it was pretty, most of the time I imagine that my parents called me it when I still knew them, not that I ever have. Even though I know I don't have parents, I know I had them once, maybe, but now they're probably dead, or a test tube.

Even if they were alive they wouldn't want me. Who would? Who would want their precious little daughter turned into a monster, something that could cause world ending destruction, because that's what I am. It's what I've always been. But for now my dream isn't finding my parents, or that Flock in California, or wherever they are, it's getting out.

I suppose that's all I ever wanted but what we want, we can't always get. I must've had a thousand escape plans formed in my head and today, I was going to try one. The thing is since I'm a mutant I have certain… mutations, to start off I can read minds, that's the most common mutation between well, mutants. I also have super-mutant speed, agility, and senses; I can also be dead silent when I want to be and the mutation that really takes the cake. I can communicate emotions and pain through touch, for example, if I were in pain then touched someone who wasn't then they would feel my pain, literally. Not the best thing when you're me and pain is in the job description. I've killed countless other experiments by trying to help them up and being in pain but it's just being too much for them. But all of my mutations, plus being able to fly and be a bloodthirsty animal, are quite useful when you are going to escape humans.

I waited until I was taken for one of my daily tests, when a whitecoat would take me from my cage and into a testing room. When he was escorting me with his hand on my shoulder, I would think of my most painful experience and relive it which, would hopefully make him unconscious or maybe kill him. Then, I would use my speed and flight to get the hell out of there. Then, I'd _finally _be free.

Amazingly enough, my freakish plan worked, and in the end it did kill the white coat. But honestly, he deserved it, after everything he had done to me, they all deserved it. Since I was on my own I considered finding my parents, but then decided against it. So then, I decided to find the Flock. I figured if they didn't take me in they'd have the decency to do me in. So I figure I'd fly over to New York City, there was a huge Itex branch there, the Institute they called it. With any luck I'd be able to sneak in and find the Flock's whereabouts.

Well, I had luck and skill on my side. I found the Flock and luckily enough, they were in New York City. I saw pictures of each of them and memorized their experiment numbers. One of them really caught my eye. He had the most beautiful eyes. They looked as the winter sky did, clearing up after a storm. He was truly remarkable. One look and he was etched on the inside of my eyelids. In one sense, it was amazing but in another it was quite odd, because I didn't even know him, or his name. All I knew was his experiment number 1727389. How romantic that was.

I reflected upon this as I lay in an apartment I had "talked" the landlord into giving me when I decided that I was chasing a dream. And the best thing for me to do was stay low, but unfortunately the other renters were asking if I was going to school, so I had to start. I figured I could get some information this way. I was right, I had found the flock. Apparently they had also started school.

I remember my first day at P.S. 108 that was when I saw him in person for the first time. He was even more amazing. I wanted to go over and tell him. I felt his pain and so much more, but me being my socially awkward self, was afraid to. I was starting school as Violet Meyers, a transfer student from London. My father had died recently and my mother had left us when I was not but six. So I was in New York City, in the care of an aunt who was much too busy to go into the school, so everything had to be done on the telephone. The principal showed me around, showing me how there was a story for each section of the school, the elementary on the first floor, the middle on the second, and then finally the high school, which I would be attending based on my schooling or lack there of. I was placed with my age group, which was the ninth grade, and luckily enough for me there were the three eldest hybrids, in my class. Sitting right across from me was 1727389 I later learned that he went by 'Mike' but then I hacked into the others thoughts and heard that his name was Iggy.

Being in that classroom was like being in hell, and I would know. There were so many thoughts all at once. I tried to block them out, but there were just so many. I finally managed and noticed Iggy deep in conversation with a girl 'Max' I read and 'Fang'. I was about to make my way over when the bell rang. That was when the teacher came in and shut the door.

"Good morning Ms. Morgan." The class chimed tunelessly.

"Good morning class." She said with a matched enthusiasm. She noticed a note on her desk notifying her that I was in her class. "Today we have a new student, Violet Meyers is it?"

"Yes," I answered sticking to monosyllables.

"Well get up here and tell us about yourself," she said. _Yeah right,_ I answered in my mind as I walked to the front of the room. _Tell them what?_ I asked myself. Tell them that I lived in a cage until about a month ago? Tell them I'm only ninety six percent human? Tell them I'm a monster? So instead I stuck with a safe and believable lie.

"Hi I'm Violet," I said, "I'm from London, and um I um like it here, um it isn't much different from um London." I lied; I didn't even know what London looked like, like I had ever really seen it. Until now, I had ever seen anything outside of my dog crate.

"Why did you move to the United States Violet?" the overly large underpaid woman asked.

"Because my um father died and my mother left me when I was only six." I lied hearing the distaste of my lie from the three mutants in the corner when all the sympathy went around.

"That's very sad Violet." She said. _If only she knew my real life,_ I thought. How would she find that out? "We hope you like it here," she said and let me take my seat.

"I'm sure I shall," I said glancing at Iggy. I was just hoping I wouldn't run into any Erasers while I was here, because they were the last thing I needed. I was already paranoid about being found, I didn't need those freakish hell dogs around.

I endured the long lesson on why America has to fight other people's wars and lose innocent people for it. Then the bell struck for the next class and I attended the lesson on Biology, which was equally boring and then I had a Math lesson. After Math, a bell chimed signaling lunch at noon. _Time for me to meet the Flock_, I thought. I grabbed a tray of pre-warmed food and snuck past the lunch lady, the last thing I wanted was her goggling at me because of my accent or the way I look. Attention was the last thing I wanted; I had already had so much of it. I found Iggy, Max and Fang, and what appeared to be the rest of the flock. I made my way over and asked a polite "May I sit here?" and was answered by a group nod. I picked up bits and pieces of things left unsaid. I also picked up the rest of the names Nudge, the Gasman-I didn't want to know the cause of that name- and Angel. The Gasman and Angel appeared to be the only blood relatives of the bunch, but the lot of them were closer than any family would ever be. The group had been through so much, and I sympathized with them. I was interested to see if any of them had any… mutations, like mine. There was so much tension that I had caused I could practically taste it. I had to break the ice somehow, I couldn't exactly say I know who you all really are, and I'm like you only I morph like an Eraser except into this cat-like thing. So instead I decided to go with something as lame as, "That was some lecture huh? America can't seem to do anything without fighting." I said thinking, well neither can I, and I read that they all thought the same thing.

"Yeah," the three eldest said in perfect unison. Then I heard Fang think 'Man, it's a shame Ig can't see this chick, she's kinda hot. I think he'd like her. It's a shame she's normal.' Right then I'm sure a blush worked its way to my cheeks, making them warm with blood. I had heard thoughts all around me saying I was cute or hot. Well, I hadn't really seen myself or other people so I had no clue if I was "pretty" or not. I had black hair that shone blue in the sunlight and grey eyes that turn black when I get angry or morph. I also have black spots all down my back so if that's normal I guess I could be "pretty". But all that aside I could tell that Max, who appeared to be the leader, did not trust me. Then all of a sudden something came bursting into my mind.

"Finally," a voice said, that when I realized one of them could read minds. I later figured out it was Angel. I filled myself with my believable lies and block everything out until I heard Angel tell Max that everything checked out about me. Then I let everything rip once more. Finally the lunch bell rang dismissing us to our next class. Once class had started I saw Max leave the class room heading for the toilet. I excused myself from the room to find her, to confront her about not trusting me.

"Hi, Max." I said seeing her at a sink.

"How do you know I'm Max?" she asked alarmed.

"Let's just say I know more than you think." I said as she paused looking for a way out, only to see I was blocking the only exit. Then she prepared for combat and then she waited. She waited for me to become what I really am. She waited for me to become a monster.

"No, I'm not an Eraser Max, don't worry I shan't hurt you, all I want is your understanding," I said.

"How did you find us? What are you?" she asked.

"All in good time Max, all in good time." I said sensing that now she hated me I had cornered her; I had put her and the flock into a dangerous position. "But for now," I said, "all you need to know is that, I have been looking for you, and that for you current knowledge, I am exactly like you."


	2. The Truth

2

2. The Truth

**Violet's POV **

She looked at me like I was insane, which quite honestly I could have been, in fact I would bet the world that I am. She looked at me expecting me to be a monster, a monster that would kill her and rip apart her precious Flock, which quite honestly was the last thing I wanted to do. Like I said if they wouldn't accept me I wanted them to kill me. Life just wasn't worth it anymore, not that it ever was for me. Nor will it ever be.

"Start explaining, now." Max ordered showing her ability to take control, something I envied; I could take control, just not calmly like she could.

"Max, I honestly think it would be better if we did not discuss that here or now, or do you forget where we are at the moment Max?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"I suppose you're right," she said I could feel the disgust of her words. I could also hear fresh in her mind that she hated me, down to my genetically altered DNA and with that she left for the classroom. I followed.

I barely listened as Mrs. Smith droned on and on about the true intentions of William Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" on and on she went about poetry, and how the two children were in love, a fact which I absolutely refuse to believe. But it doesn't matter what I think, it never has. So when she asks me my view of the whole story I answered, "Honestly I think its total bullocks. Romeo's all hung up on Rosaline, then one look at a girl who's half her age comes along and oh, he loves her now but oh, what's this? She's a Capulet, his foe?" I say as I realize how much of a hypocrite I actually am, I say the whole idea is stupid when it's basically my life only minus the second part and add in some mutant DNA.

"Well then Ms. Meyers," she said as all my classmates titter at my cheek. "Here we do not speak as freely as you. Seeing as it's your first day I'll let you off with a warning but next time I assure you, you will be out of my classroom." She says jutting her thumb to the door for emphasis, as to frighten me. Or are you forgetting? I've seen hell.

Much to my luck the dismissal bell rings. But I am not so lucky as to escape to my apartment, rented through the unknown courtesy of my landlord. Max and her gang get a hold of me before I even get a chance to turn around the corner.

"Wait." Max said. "We have to talk."

"Yes, I agree." I answer simply, my eyes not reaching, whom I now know to be Iggy's. They are blue and clear, yet they are unseeing. What had they done to you? I asked myself.

"Come with us." Fang said. He seemed to be the strong and near silent type. And yet, he was very controlling, they all gave off that air. I suppose we all did, we turned controlling after we were controlled.

"I shall," I answered. "I owe you all that." I admitted.

"Yes, you do." Angel, the mind reader said, which made me assume that the Flock had been filled in on Max's and my 'bathroom excursion'.

I followed them to an apartment building that was long since rundown. But it was built on the same thing my home was; lies, stolen money and a forged agreement.

"Start talking," Max ordered. And I began.

"I grew up in a lab, in London. When my mother was pregnant or well while I was developing something was different with the injections. I'm not sure if half the whitecoats didn't get the message or what so I got two sets of infusions, avian _and_ feline. It's interesting, because sometimes I want to kill myself because I've got predator and prey in me. But, somehow I get through the day." I said half smiling. I watched their faces willing myself to block out their minds, which were screaming 'Show us!' So I did. "Brace yourselves." I said and I began to morph. My eyes became bigger and black, my teeth elongating, a tail sprouting, my nails growing into claws, and my face growing fine white fur spotted with black, my ears peaking out of the top of my head within seconds I desired blood. But fifteen years of training myself not to attack paid off, I didn't.

They were frightened. But then the third youngest, Nudge piped up, "You said you were avian too right?"

"Yes, I did," I said as a peeled my shirt off leaving me in my tank top and jeans. Then I extended my sixteen foot black-blue wings, all of them were awestruck. Even Iggy, who couldn't see it but was being told everything by Gazzy even the hideous bits. But I could read in his thoughts that he wasn't a true believer. So I did what anyone would have done. I went up to him "you don't believe me?" I asked sweetly.

"No," he said as a blush worked its way into his beautifully pale skin. I seized his hand and a small spark of electricity coursed through me. I brought his hand to my face, letting him feel the soft fur that covered it. I read in his mind that he could feel color; he felt the white and the black spots imagining how I looked. Then I turned and brought his hand to my wing, where it connected seamlessly to my body.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked, remembering his touch. Almost longing for it, but then I remembered the rest of the Flock, the rest of his family. And yet again my face flushed, though through the fur you couldn't see it. Iggy looked in what appeared to be my direction and looked star struck.

"Do you have any like you know… mutations?" Nudge asked breaking the intense silence.

"Um, yeah," I answered. Folding my wings in and morphing back into what appeared to be human. And I listed them off. "Mind reading and control," I said.

"Like me!" Angel said.

"Oh great," the rest of the Flock groaned, making me laugh, a sound I had never heard, I was delighted to see Iggy smile.

"I can also be very quite when needed, like a non-existent quiet," I said, they all looked at Fang who held his hands up in mock surrender.

"I also have mutant speed, strength, and senses and the one that really takes the cake." I paused. "I … can um… communicate emotions. And the strongest of these is pain. Like if I'm touching someone and in pain they'll feel the same thing that I will. And apparently the pain that the whitecoats put me through is fatal to them, good to know huh?" I said looking from Max to Fang to Angel to Nudge to Gazzy then finally to Iggy where my eyes lingered. But then I was interrupted by a small black Scottie dog lying next to a white husky.

"Well that was interesting." He said, "Now how about some food?"

"Total," Angel warned.

"Fine," he said and scrambled bad to the husky.

"Now I have just one question. Just to warn you it does sound _a bit_ like an ultimatum… because it kind of is. Accept into your group, or kill me."


	3. The Love

3

3. The love

**Violet's POV**

"You're right," Max said, "That does sound like an ultimatum."

"Yes," I said, "And I'm sorry to put all of this on you but well, if I can't live with people that understand and don't want to dissect my brain then why live at all?"

"She had a point." Angel said. "If I didn't have all of you and I only had the whitecoats to look forward to, I'd rather die. We all know what they do." She said with wisdom beyond her years.

"We'll decide." Max said, her word being final. I ignored their thoughts and I neared the door. But Iggy's thoughts were hard to ignore, 'Lets keep her. Just because I couldn't see, she didn't single me out. She let me in on the action. Maybe someone that understands I can do things for myself. Someone who sees me instead of some blind kid trapped in a place of perpetual noise and confusion.' His thoughts made my heart soar. I didn't even mind walking the twenty eight cross city block to my flat in fact at the time, I didn't even know how I wound up on my bed thinking of Iggy. He was a nice thought. After all those years of the whitecoats thoughts, the other experiments thoughts, and my own depressing thoughts, in fact almost anything was a nice thought after that, but his especially.

Many people would think of me as crazy, being in love with a blind manBut all people would think I was crazy if I said this, "I'm ninety six percent human, two percent avian, two percent feline hybrid, I'm in love with a blind, whom is ninety eight percent human two percent avian hybrid and he basically has no bloody clue of who I am." You see being a mutant really puts things into perspective. And with those last thoughts, I drifted off to dream land. I dreamt of Erasers, I dreamt that somehow they found me; I was squaring off with one of them. I was fighting, it was pure instinct, I had never learned how to fight… It isn't something the whitecoats generally want us to know. But I was kicking butt and taking names. And I can say it felt good. I was doing something for myself, I was protecting myself. Even though the Erasers didn't put up much of a challenge, it didn't matter. I was away from the labs and Itex and the whitecoats and I was never going back.

Max's POV

"Now look gang," I said, "That Violet chick has given us a lot to think about. And I don't know what we should do. So I want opinions." Of course my Angel was the first up to the plate.

"I think we should keep her!" Angel said.

"Angel, honey she isn't like some lost dog, no offense," I said glancing at Total and Akila

"None taken," he said from the corner.

"I know," Angel said defiantly, "I just think that we could see how she is, then if things don't work out we… um… do what she wants us to."

"Like a trial period," Fang said agreeing much to my disappointment. I'll admit, I didn't want her to stay but I didn't want to kill her either and those were my only options, and both of them sucked.

Then something happened that I was not expecting. Iggy spoke up. "I think we should keep her." He said.

"What?!" Fang and I yelped in unison,

"You heard me," He said obviously hoping that he wouldn't have to say it again. Then Gazzy piped up.

"I agree with Angel and Iggy. And I like what Fang said. If it doesn't work out then we'll talk her into trying to have a normal life. So we don't have to… you know." Heads nodded with agreement. And surprisingly enough Nudge was the last to speak, all heads turned to her.

"I don't know." She said. "She does morph like an Eraser. What if like… well she said herself she's a predator and prey. So technically that makes her our predator and us her prey right? And that could be very, very, very bad… for us. And like what if she's just a double agent for like Itex? Just trying to turn us in you know?" she said. _Finally someone's making sense_, I thought.

"I still say we give her a chance." Iggy said which was weird because usually he isn't up for change, but he seems totally up for this.

"I never said we shouldn't give her a chance." Nudge said. What?! I thought know no one was making any sense. "I say we just, you know, see how it goes. I think you'd like having another girl your age like us around Max. Give her a try."

"Total, what do you think about this?" I asked hoping for Total to make some sense.

" I dunno, she seems a little sketchy to me." He said. I gave a silent thanks, "But I don't see why not. I mean you guys took Akila and I in so…" he trailed off.

"Fine." I said, "But if things get weird, she's gone!" I said hoping to be final but was suckered into a cheer from Nudge and Angel and a big broad smile from Iggy and another smaller smile from Fang. I had forgotten how good it was to see him smile. A blush had come to my cheeks as my eyes flicked to his, knowing I had stared a moment to long. Then I looked at Gazzy who I guess was describing Violet to Iggy, not like he needed it, he already knew her voice, and the feel of her face. I thought angrily. Fang came to pull me aside.

"You know this won't kill you, or us for that matter," he said and almost laughed.

"No only Violet… maybe." I said.

"Another thing you should know," he said looking into my eyes. Seeing everything that I had hidden deep in my mind. "Iggy likes her." He said.

"And Violet likes Iggy!" Angel said bursting into our conversation.

"Angel, what else did you get from her?" I asked.

"She's scared," Angel said. "Really scared. She doesn't want to go back. I saw bits of her memories and they were awful. Like a thousand times worse than anything we've ever seen." She said.

_Well if only I'd known that sooner,_ I thought. Now I didn't feel so bad about letting her in the Flock. And with any luck, Iggy would get some romance out of this. _And maybe I'll get a good friend_, I thought, and then I attempted to help Iggy with dinner but failed miserably.

End Ch. 3 The Love.


	4. The Closeness

4

4. The Closeness

Violet's POV

The next day began a set of never ending happiness. I had been accepted into the Flock, I was so happy I could fly. Oh wait… I _can_. That first day at lunch though, Max pulled me aside. I thought of bad news, but boy was I wrong.

"Look Iggy's a good kid." She said.

"No," I said, she looked at me annoyed, "He's a great kid." I said.

"Yeah, he is," she agreed. "It'd be a shame for him to get hurt." She said.

"What?" I asked. "I don't follow."

"What I mean is, take good care of him. Don't hurt him or you'll have hell to pay, and not just from me."

"I get it." I said. "And trust me that's the _last_ thing I want to do." I paused, "But you don't have anything to worry about." I said.

"And why is that?" Max asked. "I know you like him."

"Yeah but…" I trailed off.

"But what? He likes you too. A word of advice let him make the first move because a) he needs the confidence and b) he's already had more than enough change for one week. Let him adjust." Max said.

"Thanks," I said not believing her and left to go sit down next to Iggy, a blush creeping its way to my cheeks. I could feel his warmth. He smelled faintly of smoke, like smoke from a campfire. It was amazing, one day of being with him, and I felt 'home,' a feeling I had never felt before in my short miserable life. And yet, now I had. Now all of a sudden my life didn't seem so short, or so miserable. In fact, I almost felt normal. But still I had to go through the misery of waiting for him, but in the long run I knew it'd be worth it.

Max's POV

"She likes me," Iggy practically screamed, I sympathized. It almost feels impossible for us to be worrying about normal teenage stuff like this. I remember last November, with Sam. It felt so weird to be doing something _so _normal. Apparently it never even fazed Fang and the red haired wonder. But who knows, it is Fang.

"Yeah Ig, she likes you." Fang said in the way only Fang can.

"Wow," Iggy said.

"So what d'you say?" Fang asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Ask 'er out"

What? That's like the last thing he'll do. I mean she's going to be part of our _family! _And then they'd be like dating and just imagine if they broke up! Imagine what would happen! Then, much to my dismay Iggy said this, "Yeah, you know what. I think I will."

Gazzy and Fag high-fived and yelled "score" Nudge and Angel screamed in delight. While Iggy grinned like an idiot, and me, I just stared at all of them, scowling. This was the last thing I wanted. But if it made Iggy happy then I'd have to deal, even if I didn't want to. Then all of a sudden I was glad I told Violet to let Iggy make the first move. Who knew that it was going to be so soon?

Violet's POV

I had a restless night, I was accepted into the Flock, Iggy liked me, and I was out of the lab. But finally I got to sleep and had it dreamlessly, thankfully.

The next day ay school I found myself constantly being with at least two members of the Flock at all times, until finally they let Iggy and I be alone. It was lunch. Fang must've held Max back so Iggy could get a chance to ask me out. I had been reading it from them all day. Iggy sat across from me, looking unseeingly into my eyes.

"Would you…um…like to…um…" he paused, a blush worked its way to his cheeks, making me smile. "Go...out with… m-me ?" he finally stammered.

"Yes," I said, "I would like that very much." He grinned; he had a very nice smile. It was almost enough to make me forget what I really was, a monster. The key word was almost. Anyone that could make me _that _happy had some real talent.

Then suddenly the lunch bell rang dismissing us for our afternoon classes, which went on without remark. But, after school had ended for the day, I was collecting my books at my locker when a guy came to my locker and started to speak.

"You're very beautiful," he said twisting a lock of my hair in his hands. I looked at him, then looked at his hand, I longed for it to be Iggy's.

"Stop," I said a little louder than necessary.

"Oh, but you don't want me to." The jerk said.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." I said defiantly.

"You know you like it." He said, and honestly I did like it, just not from him.

"No, I don't," I said even more sternly.

"You know what?" He asked, "We should go out sometime." He said all smooth-like. I was thinking what total bullocks this guy was, he didn't even know me. I was trying to figure out who he was.

"No I'm already seeing someone," I said putting more books into my bag, grateful Iggy had asked me out today.

"Oh and who's that?" he asked pinning me against my locker.

"Mike." I said hesitantly.

"Mike who?" He asked with acid in his voice.

"Mike in the ninth grade." I said reluctantly. He was getting very close now.

"Oh, really?" he asked.

"Yes really," I said matching his tone.

"Yeah, you'll be seeing him." He said, "In the hospital."

"Don't you touch him," I screamed. By now most of the kids were crowded around us, trying to see why I was screaming and what he was going to do to me.

"You know what?" I asked him. "I don't think I will be." I said.

"Oh really," he asked again, I was really getting sick of this kid and that question.

"Yes, really," I said, playing his game, he then did the thing I was least expecting, he leaned in to kiss me. As soon as I understood what he was doing I punched him right in the mouth. I heard a sickening crunch and snap, then looked at my hand only to see it covered in his blood. Apparently I hit him with such a force that I broke the skin. He was either dead or knocked out. I hoped the latter. So I quickly picked up my bag, and shut my locker door and was relieved as I stepped over his moaning body to hear he was alive. "I'll be seeing _you_ in the hospital." I said and quickly walked out of the hallway. I found Iggy and the rest of the flock waiting for me outside. I had to tell the flock about that idiot. But before I got a chance to calmly explain to them they saw my hand and immediately asked, "How many?"

"None," I said.

"But you're hand." Max said.

"Yeah, it's from an idiot kid who was hitting on me, so I punched him. I knocked him out. I think four teeth are missing and I'm pretty sure I broke his jaw." I said, looking at the astonished looks on their faces.

"God, how hard did you punch him?" Fang and Iggy asked in unison.

"Not hard," I said. "I hardly even put any effort behind the punch; I just kind of made my hand a fist and swung… lightly. What can I say? Humans are empty eggshells to me."

"Max, just think of what she can do to Erasers," Iggy said. I could tell that was the last thing Max wanted to think about.

End Ch. 4 The Closeness


End file.
